


our six word memoirs.

by acidtowns



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Soldiers, War, some kind of story-poem thing idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidtowns/pseuds/acidtowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>soldier! Eren and staying at home! Levi communicating through six words:<br/>- I made a promise to return.<br/>- I made a promise to wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	our six word memoirs.

 

_soldier! eren_ and **staying at home! levi**

. . .

_I made a promise to return._  
**I made a promise to wait.**  
_Please set the table for two._  
**Faithfully, I sit alone at dinner.**  
_Victory will soon bring me home._  
**Nonetheless, you are still my hero.**

_It’s been three months, four days._  
**I’ve burned all the calenders here.**  
_My tears fall upon my longing._  
**I do not weep for certainty.**  
_I desire your warmth, your kiss._  
**Make love to me upon return.**

_A thousand miles across two seas._  
**Distance is not a weak factor.**  
_Relocated: a million miles away now._  
**Don’t fret; I stand by you.**  
_A wounded hand, yet I respond._  
**The pain is one we share.**

_Never forget that I love you._  
**Those three words I can reciprocate.**  
_I dream of having a family._  
**I wish to see our days.**  
_Will you marry me? Sincerely, Yours._  
**I’ve no other answer but yes.**

_This ring is for your heart._  
**No need to prove your love.**  
_But do keep it, I insist._  
**On my finger, forever with me.**  
_You make me the happiest man._  
**I’ll be happiest when you return.**

_Front line fighting. I am afraid._  
**Fight for me, not the country.**  
_Believe, pray, I beg of you._  
**Every night I cannot fall asleep.**  
_I miss you. I love you._  
**Please do not tell me goodbye.**

**Please do not leave me here.**

**Please do not suffer without me.**

**You made a promise to return.**  
**I made a promise to wait.**  
**When will you come home, Eren?**


End file.
